Midnight Sun
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren yang merasa deja vu saat bersama Levi sejak kejadian pertemuannya dengan seorang bocah 14 tahun lalu. ereri. Eren x ukeLevi


A/N: Saya gak tau ini mau di kategorikan seperti apa. Saya hanya berharap anda yang membacanya terhibur, bila berkenan silakan di fav atau di review ^^ terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan Ai:mer saya suka sekali suara penyanyi perempuan ini!

Warn: ooc, tyopos, Ereri, delusi, kalimat non baku mungkin

Hoped you like it!

.

Hanya tentang Eren yang merasa deja vu saat mengulang kejadian dari kenangan manis yang ia pernah alami dengan orang yang sama

.

AM 02:00, Midnight sun

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar bergaung diantara bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Sepatu sneakers berlumuran lumpur tak berhenti menghentak tanah berulang kali. Nafas memburu, Eren menghentikan langkahnya. Agaknya menyesal tak mendengar nasehat gurunya.

Eren seperti orang bodoh saat itu. menyesal karena salah paham dengan ibunya yang memojokannya sehingga ia kabur dari rumah pukul satu lewat tiga puluh menit di pagi hari. Ia yang merasa akan baik-baik saja malah harus di kejar anjing liar yang menyebabkannya tersesat seperti ini.

Telpon tak punya uang saku tak bawa. Eren sedang sial rupanya, anak bersurai coklat itu hanya berharap matahari segera bersinar.

Tak lama setelah berhenti berlari ia duduk sejenak di tumpukan barang-barang rongsokan. "ah, kapan matahari akan bersinar?" Pikirnya. Kedua telapak kaki itu kembali bertemu dengan tanah, berjalan gontai sepanjang jalan.

Dan saat akan menyerah itulah dia melihat seorang bocah manis sepertinya seusia dengannya hanya lebih pendek saja. Tubuh anak itu tampak lelah, di selubungi oleh kain berwarna putih bersih. Anak itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sudut jalan.

Eren merasa kasihan dan berpikir akan memindahkan anak tersebut ke tempat lain.

Setelah usaha yang sedikit sulit, Eren membaringkan tubuh anak bersurai hitam cepak itu di bangku taman. Anak berambut hitam tersebut masih bernafas, Eren pikir ia tidur maka Eren membiarkan anak itu tidur berbantalkan pahanya.

Wajahnya tampak tenang, ada luka di dahinya dan kedua lengannya di balut perban kasa, pipinya diplester. Eren pikir anak ini pasti berkelahi di suatu tempat.

Tak lama Eren termenung, anak bersurai hitam itu membuka kelopak matanya. menampakan iris hitam kebiruan yang berkilat saat terkena cahaya lampu taman. Hening sejenak, anak itu masih mencoba menyesuaikan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke pupil matanya.

"aah, aku sudah mati ya!" Seru anak itu kemudian. Eren tersentak mendengar pekikan tersebut.

"eh? Apa maksudmu?" Eren balas bertanya. Anak itu balas menatap, Eren jatuh cinta pada mata indah anak berwajah poker face tersebut

"ah, jadi aku belum mati ya?" Tanyanya lagi diikuti helaan nafas, Eren menatap anak itu dengan penasaran. Eren pikir benturan di dahi anak itu benar-benar serius.

"aku tidak bisa pulang lagi, pemilik penginapan tua itu mengusirku setelah ibuku meninggal dua hari lalu..." Anak itu diam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas, dia bilang luka yang didapatnya karena berusaha mencuri makanan hari itu.

"kejaam! Ibuku saja tidak seperti itu" Seru Eren sambil menendang-nendang udara. Anak itu tetap terdiam

"kau gak kedinginan?" Tanya Eren setelah melihat kondisi anak itu. si surai hitam mengangguk lalu mebalut tubuhnya dengan kain yang sebelumnya menggulung dirinya. Eren terdiam sebelum melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada bocah itu.

Jam berdetak jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, matahari sama sekali belum terbit, dingin menusuk tulang menyadarkan Eren betapa kuatnya bocah cepak di sampingnya ini. Anak itu melipat kaki memeluk tungkainya dengan kedua lengannya.

"aku gak bakal kasih tau namaku" Kata anak itu

"a-aku juga gak mau!" Seru Eren "kenapa kau bisa menyangka kalau kau sudah mati?" Lanjutnya. Si rambut hitam diam sejenak.

"karena aku mengira kau malaikat. Matamu hijaumu dan rambut coklatmu serta kau yang sudah membawaku ke sini..." Ia diam sejenak "boleh...kusentuh rambutmu?" Mata kebiruan itu berkaca-kaca, Eren mengizinkan telapak tangan itu menyentuh rambutnya. Anak itu terlihat senang mengelus rambut lembut Eren.

Telapak tangan yang ternyata lembut itu turun ke pipi Eren sebelum ia menjauhkan tangannya. "lem...lembut" Anak itu menatap Eren wajahnya datar tapi matanya berkilat sesaat, mata itu berkilat dan berkaca-kaca di saat yang sama.

Eren merasa matahari terbit saat itu juga. Sebelum ia terpaksa meninggalkan anak itu sendiri di bangku taman karena sang ayah berhasil menemukannya.

"ah, padahal aku belum tau namanya..." Rutuk Eren

.

.

Even Haeven

Sore bergulir diganti malam, lampu penerangan jalan mulai menyala.

Eren sibuk berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan di Shiganshina, nafasnya memburu dan tangannya penuh membawa sebuah dokumen. Eren berhenti di depan kafe kecil, dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki wilayah para penikmat makanan.

Aroma roti bakar sempat menyita perhatiannya sebelum ia menuju sebuah spot yang telah di isi seorang lelaki berambut cepak yang tengah menyeruput teh hitamnya. "ah, kau terlambat, Eren" Kata lelaki itu tepat saat Eren menjejalkan pantatnya di bangku.

"harusnya aku yang bilang begitu..." Ucap Eren sambil membenahi dokumen yang sempat berantakan. Lelaki yang duduk di sebrangnya tetap menyeruput tehnya mata tajamnya mengintimidasi, konyol rasanya bicara penuh basa-basi begini, lelaki itu memberikan naskah komiknya.

"kau ngaret dua hari dari tengat waktu, aku harus mengejar naskah lain" Eren menerima pemberian lelaki tersebut "hargailah waktu, Levi" Lanjutnya.

Lelaki bernama Levi itu menguap berulang kali saat Eren membaca naskah komiknya. Lirikan dari sang editor, "kau belum tidur?" Eren menghela nafas kala itu.

"jelas belum, aku bergadang dari kemarin mengejar tengat waktu" Kembali menguap setelah melontarkan kata. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata sang komikus menjadi sumber perhatian Eren. ia merasa kasihan dengan komikus yang berjadwal ketat ini.

"cerita kali ini menarik, tentang sepasang anak kecil. Cerita yaoi lagi 'kan?" Eren tak harus bertanya. Komikus yang ia tangani ini memang spesialis cerita yaoi setalah sekali mengajukan naskah cerita straight. His not thinking straight again

"tak masalah, toh aku menggunakan nama samaran seorang wanita" Balas Levi, matanya terasa berat ia ingin meyudahi pertemuan itu. Siapa sangka one-shoot buatan Levi sukses lulus dari rapat serialisasi.

"haha... _Levie_ -chan, siapa yang menyangka komikus yang mereka puja sebagai dewi fujoshi sebenarnya adalah dewa fudan. Secara tidak langsung aku terseret arus jadi setengah fudan" Tawa Eren. manik hijau itu menangkap gelagat anah sang komikus yang beberapa kali dahinya nyaris membentur meja.

"sebaikanya kita pulang, kau terlihat kacau" Eren berdiri dan menggendong sang komikus di punggung. Efek begadang dua hari penuh, coy. Mavok berat ngomong aja beler.

Eren berhasil menggendong tubuh kecil sang komikus sampai di bangku bis. Eren merasa jantungnya berdetak keras saat menyentuh tubuh Levi, termasuk pantatnya secara sengaja dan tidak sengaja. Kan eren menggendong levi di punggung.

Detak jantungnya mereda setelah menarik tangannya dari pinggang ramping sang komikus yang rupanya fudan itu. tapi tak lama jantungnya berdetak lagi, lebih cepat kayak ikut lomba balap karung tujuh belasan saat kepala sang komikus merosot ke bahunya.

Levi tampak tenang saat tertidur, Eren jadi ingat seorang anak yang pernah ia gendong dengan susah payah ke taman empat belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia SD. Dengkuran halus memenuhi telinga Eren, syukurlah bis sepi kala itu.

Tak lama keduanya tertidur memasuki alam mimpi penuh memori, mencoba mencari tau dimana perasaat deja vu ini berasal. Beberapa saat berlalu dan...

"bang...bang, bangun ini sudah pemberhentian terakhir" Seru sopir bus, Dan Eren masih harus berusaha untuk menggendong Levi yang molor dengan pulasnya tak bangun sekalipun pipinya di pukul.

.

.

Believe Be:leave

"selamat untuk karyamu!" Seru Eren mengangkat tinggi gelasnya

"Selamat" Kedua pasangan editor komikus itu meneguk minuman dari gelasnya, Hanji selaku sesama Editor ikut meneguk minuman dari gelasnya bersama Erwin yang sedang sibuk mengatur ulang jadwal tengat waktu.

"Tak kusangka 'Dawn' sukses berat, kiriman surat dan kartu pos banyak banget tuh" Ujar Eren sambil menepuk komik tankoubon rilisan bulan itu dengan cover seorang anak kecil yang berlari mengejar cahaya matahari. Levi memakan buah ceri yang tersuguh

"terima kasih untukmu yang mau sibuk untuk karya kali ini" Si muka datar meneguk minuman dalam gelasnya, Eren menatap wajah lelaki cepak itu lekat-lekat. Eren jadi ingat dengan bocah empat belas tahun yang lalu.

"lupakan kerjaan kita nikmati saja keberhasilan kali ini. Aku senang sejak empat tahun ini bisa bekerja sama denganmu" Eren menarik kerah baju sang komikus. Bukan ciuman hanya paksaan melupakan kerjaan sejenak.

Dan malam gila itu mulai diisi keduanya dengan terus menerus meminum Sherry dari botolnya. Sudah tiga botol mereka habiskan, Erwin mabok sendiri memutuskan tidur saja, Hanji sibuk bolak balik ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan seluruh makan siangnya di sana sebelum jatuh tepar di lantai.

"sebaiknya kita pulang sudah tengah malam...WAAA DIA MABOK BERAAAT!" Pekik Eren saat melihat Levi tergolek lemah dengan kepala terbaring di meja kedua lengannya terkulai lemas. Eren pikir minum-minum bukan cara yang bagus untuk komikus ini. Lagi dengan sabar Eren menggendongnya ke mobil –Eren yang sabar ya –

.

Memapahnya memasuki apertemen si editor, Eren meninggalkan Levi di samping wastafel di kamar mandi. Disana Levi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, bahkan sampai mengotori bajunya. Eren yang melihatnya tidak tega membiarkan orang ini pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Meminjamkan handuk dan pakaian seadanya, Eren membiarkan Levi membarsihkan tubuhnya sendiri di kamar mandi. Eren sedikit kesal saat sikap arogan sang komikus itu muncul ke permukaan. Lama menunggu, Eren yang penasaran mengecek kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Levi yang masih belum berpakaian lengkap dan terduduk di pinggir bathup.

Levi memijat kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sejak tadi. "Levi, kau baik baik saja?" Eren menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya tapi matanya mengintip diantara celah jarinya. Tak ada respon dari si komikus arogan

"E...reeen!" Si komikus maksa memeluk editornya, Eren gelagapan dengan tingkah aneh Levi. Pria kecil itu seolah orang lain kala itu. dan seperti sebelumnya Eren kebagian memapah karung beras ke kasurnya. Bedanya kali ini, Eren menggendong Levi dengan gaya bridal, dan menghempaskan tubuh berat itu ke kasur empuknya.

Eren yang ingin segera beranjak terpaksa harus terhuyung dan jatuh nyaris menimpa sang komikus berbadan pendek itu, "Le...Levi!" Eren mengeluh saat kedua telapak tangan si rambut cepak itu mengacak surai almondnya

"lembut..." Eren deja vu mendengar kalimat tersebut, ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu ia tidak merasa asing. Kali ini Levi melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Eren "huh, pelupa. Belajarlah untuk mengingat yang penting-penting..." Eren nyengir mendengarnya, apakah maksud Levi adalah tumpukan pakaian kotornya?

"kau belum sadar juga? Bahkan setelah membaca karya 'Dawn'ku? Cerita itu harusnya mengingatkanmu...siapa aku" Eren mencoba mengingat ceritanya, matanay terbelak setelah berhasil mengingat.

"huh, bocah yang di taman empat bela tahun lalu, ya? Aku yang pelupa ini benar-benar bodoh"

"ya, kau idiot" Urat kesal Eren mulai menampakan aktifitasnya setalah mendengar komentar Levi tadi.

"aku mencarimu dari dulu...ternyata dia di dekatku salama ini. Tapi aku tidak suka di rendahkan, aku akan menghabisimu!" Pekik Eren sebelum mencium bibir sang komikus cepak tersebut.

Izinkan mereka mengenal satu sama lain lewat sentuhan tubuh.

.

.

.

END

A/N : oke, selesai. Ini saya buat saat sedang stress. Maaf kalau gaje pk banget. Saya senang bila ada yang mau kasih saran dan kritik asal bukan flame saya terima deh. Kokoro ini tak kuat. ^^ have a good day...

Salam sejuta umat!


End file.
